


One is the loneliest number

by dantesartre



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Почему вы хотите работать в ФБР:а) Хочу обеспечить справедливость в Америке.б) Желаю смерти Реймонду Реддингтону.в) Оба вышеназванных варианта.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 3





	One is the loneliest number

**Author's Note:**

> спойлер к 04х19

Когда Рэддингтон сказал, что какое-то время придется мириться с хаосом, он даже не подозревал, какие масштабы этот хаос примет. О том, что очередной целью мистера Каплан стал Ресслер, он узнал позже: пока ФБР сбивалось с ног, уверенное, что главной задачей Кейт является роспуск отдела, Рэд ловил уже третью попутку в сторону дома Лорел Хитчин, чтобы успеть вовремя.  
Когда самый доверенный человек восстает против тебя, это всегда болезненный опыт. Преступная империя рано или поздно развалилась бы и сама — или, во всяком случае, продолжила бы функционировать и без Рэда во главе, — но вот трогать Ресслера было ударом личным, болезненным и точно рассчитанным. Он не ждал, что Кейт пойдет на такое; хотя, положа руку на сердце, признавал, что это похоже на почти справедливое возмездие, если принцип «око за око» можно считать справедливым.

— Дональд Ресслер воплощает все лучшее в этой стране. Он преданный и честный... и он верит, что никто не может быть выше закона, — сказала Элизабет при задержании. Реймонд знал это дословно, потому что у него везде свои люди, везде уши, везде глаза — везде, особенно там, где Ресслер.  
Услышав эту характеристику, Рэддингтон усмехнулся. Какая ирония, подумал он: человек, который верит, что никто не может быть выше закона, стал частью отдела ФБР, сотрудничающего с самым разыскиваемым преступником Америки, а в довершение личной трагедии, еще и умудрился ввязаться в глупые, бесперспективные отношения именно с таким человеком, перечеркнувшие всю его жизнь. И вот теперь он стал жертвой мистера Каплан — не за свои выдающиеся способности, не за участие в сложных делах, а просто за то, что Рэддингтону было не плевать на него. И он лишился всего — того, что осталось после вмешательства Рэда в его жизнь — по той же самой причине.  
Рэддингтон был плохим человеком и привык отвечать за это; но когда за него пришлось отвечать Ресслеру, все окончательно стало на свои места.

Дональд Ресслер: золотистый лабрадор, добрый и до смешного верный. Столько раз желал Рэду смерти и столько раз спасал его от нее. Столько раз был вынужден терпеть отказы Реймонда в участии в его делах — и столько раз проглатывал обиду и просился снова. Столько раз обещал посадить его при первой возможности на сотню пожизненных — и столько раз заступался за него всей силой нелепо гибкого закона, который представлял.  
Дональд-Дональд-Дональд, думал Рэд, как же тебя угораздило — а самое главное, как угораздило его самого, Реймонда Рэддингтона, легенду преступного мира, построившего империю во имя одного человека — и в итоге оказавшегося безоружным перед лицом другого, особо ретивого агента.  
Отбирают их, что ли, по этому принципу? Почему вы хотите работать в ФБР:  
а) Хочу обеспечить справедливость в Америке.  
б) Желаю смерти Реймонду Реддингтону.  
в) Оба вышеназванных варианта.

В последнее время все рушилось, и Рэд почти признал, что он того заслуживает. Грехи не смыть благотворительностью, если продолжаешь грешить; но пока он был сосредоточен на Элизабет, поглощен ею, ослеплен и порабощен, — а еще уверен, что уж ее-то Кейт точно не тронет, — рядом с ним вдруг возникла фигура Ресслера, которого он никогда не брал в расчет. И оказалась, что фигура эта для него... тоже важна?  
Забавно, что мистер Каплан заметила это первее его.

В тот момент, когда Элизабет позвонила ему, чтобы сообщить о том, что Ресслер вынужден был сдать оружие и значок — лишиться того, что было для него основой бытия и смыслом жизни, — Рэд впервые отчетливо понял, что настало время не просто следовать по маршруту, намеченному развязавшей войну Кейт.  
Настало время положить этой войне конец.


End file.
